Through Your Eyes
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Draco accidentally causes Hermione to become blind due to an incident in Potions. Now he has to become her personal guide... DHr [Please read and review]
1. Chapter 1

**Through Your Eyes – Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Draco accidentally causes Hermione to become blind due to an incident in Potions. Now he has to become her personal guide…

* * *

**

**Chapter One of Through Your Eyes: **

"Did you not hear me the first time Ms. Granger?" asked the silky voice of Severus Snape, "Move!"

Hermione Granger wearily moved her stuff next to Draco Malfoy's and she sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Oh shut up Mudblood," he growled, "It's not as if I want to work with you too. I already see you enough everyday in my Common Room. I still can't believe you were chosen to be Head Girl. I know that _I'm_ smart enough to be Head Boy, but you? You're just a filthy Mudblood!" he hissed.

Hermione frowned, but did not say anything. But, she was not in luck and Severus Snape, the Potions instructor barked out, "5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend, muttered a dark curse and Ronald Weasley, Hermione's other best friend, nodded in agreement.

"10 points from Gryffindor now," Snape said, glaring at Harry and Ron.

"And if the three of you" he said, staring Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the eye, "do not shut your mouths, more points _will _be taken off! Am I clear?" he asked in a menacing tone of voice.

The three nodded their heads, but gave Snape dark glares. Harry, who was working with Pansy Parkinson, turned to give Hermione a sympathetic glance.

She smiled at him, as if reassuring him that she was okay.

Ron, too, looked over at Hermione, but his partner, Blaise Zabini, kneeled him in the side and hissed, "Get over yourself, Weasley."

It was no hidden fact that Ron had a crush on Hermione. Everybody at Hogwarts knew except for Hermione. Hermione smiled at her two best friends, and turned back to gaze at her Potions textbook.

"Today we will be making the _Caecus Oculus _Potion. This is a very dangerous Potion," warned Snape, "but I'm sure a _few _will manage to perfect it," he said, glancing at Draco with pride. "As for the others..." he said, looking at Neville Longbottom, a boy who was clumsy in almost everything he did, "I'm not so sure."

Hermione tried not to gag. Just because Snape was Draco's godfather did not mean that he should spoil his godson. But Snape did it anyway.

"I am _stressing_ the importance of wearing your safety goggles at _all _times! If one drop of this potion should get into your eye – either of them – you will become blind! Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

The students nodded their head.

"The supplies to making _Caecus Oculus _are on your table in front of you. First, I want everybody to put on your goggles," instructed Snape.

Everybody obeyed.

"You have until the end of this class period to finish. Start now! And the group that makes the best potion will automatically be given no homework!" he said slowly.

Hermione's heart leaped. No homework! The other teachers were already pouring loads of homework onto the seventh year students because of the NEWTS. Hermione smiled at the thought of not having to do Potions homework. It would be bliss!

Malfoy gave a low chuckle, "Hurry up Granger! I know you're dreaming about Pothead, but you have to start the potion!" he demanded.

"And why do _I _have to make this potion?" she hissed back.

"Because you're a Mudblood," he answered simply.

Hermione glared at him, and was about to retort, but she saw Snape looking threateningly at her, and she simply rolled her eyes.

"And what will _you _be doing?" she asked.

"I'll be taking notes and supervising your work!" he shot back.

Hermione shook her head, but she got to cutting the tea leaves.

"Granger, you want to cut it horizontally! And for Merlin's sake, can't you put a bit of muscle into it? At this rate, by the time you're finished cutting, Longbottom will have already perfected his potion," said Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if you're such an expert, you do it!" Hermione retorted.

Malfoy shook his head, "I told you! I'm supervising. Besides, I already know how to make this potion. Granger, the next ingredient is the newt's eye!" smirked Malfoy, knowing fully well that it was not, and hoped to throw her off track.

"Are you trying to throw me off so that we'd both get a bad grade?" asked Hermione, fuming.

Malfoy shook his head innocently, "Of course not!"

Hermione grabbed the faerie dust, and sprinkled a pinch in before throwing in the newt's eye.

"Do you approve?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

Malfoy nodded his head smugly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, a tired Hermione was found stirring the Potion that was in the cauldron. She glanced at Malfoy, and saw him smirking.

"Now turn it counterclockwise," he said.

Hermione threw the ladle onto the desk and said, "You do it Malfoy! I'm tired of doing your rubbish work."

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell upon the pair, and Hermione looked up into the eyes of their Potions instructor.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a deathly tone of voice.

Malfoy spoke up, "Granger here isn't doing her share of the work!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "That's no such thing! I've been doing everything!"

Malfoy shook his head, "All she did was stir the Potion, sir."

Snape nodded, "So I see. And Ms. Granger, did I not warn you that this Potion is highly dangerous?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Then why did you throw down your ladle? Look at your table! There are drops of your Potion everywhere. If it should get into either one of your eyes, you two would lose the ability to see!" he shouted.

"50 points off Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's carelessness and detention tonight at eight o'clock sharp in my office," demanded Snape.

Hermione protested, "But, Professor Snape!"

"10 more points!" he warned, walking away to see what Neville was doing wrong.

Hermione closed her mouth and muttered a spell to clean the desk. She gave a glare at Malfoy and she picked up the ladle to start stirring again.

"I hate you!" she muttered.

"Likewise," replied Malfoy.

Hermione finally finished the Potion, and she wiped her head tiredly.

Malfoy smirked, "Tired? Fine, I'll put the Potion into the bottle and label it. But _you _have to clean up your dirty and filthy mess. After all, you _are _a Mudblood," he said, whispering the last bit.

Hermione's blood boiled, but she removed her safety goggles and got to cleaning the mess.

"I hate Malfoy," she muttered to herself under her breath.

She imagined the trash as Draco Malfoy, and as she picked up each piece of trash and threw it into the waste disposal, she felt better and better.

She looked up at Malfoy to ask if he was done. She saw that he was pouring the Potion into the bottle.

"Done?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy looked up at Hermione and sneered at her.

He opened his mouth to make a rude comment, "Why don't _you _do it? After all, you _are _a filthy little Mudb-" he stumbled at the look on Hermione's face, and when he stumbled, he caused his arm to give a little jolt and the potion that was in the cauldron went flying onto … Hermione.

"Malfoy, look at where you're pouri-!" and suddenly she screamed.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her eyes burn and she saw red, orange and yellow. The blinding pain was too much for Hermione. She could bet that it hurt more than the 'Crucio' curse.

The last image she saw was Malfoy looking shocked, surprised, and perhaps a bit _guilty_, for once, as he glanced over at Hermione.

Then, she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've decided to write a new fanfiction. The idea for this story has been on my mind for quite a while. I will update the other fanfictions as well, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. I'll update as soon as possible.

_**Translations:** _

_Caecus - **Blind**_

_Oculus - **Eye**_

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Your Eyes – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Draco accidentally causes Hermione to become blind due to an incident in Potions. Now he has to become her personal guide…

* * *

**

**Recap of Chapter 1:**

The last image she saw was Malfoy looking shocked, surprised, and perhaps a bit _guilty_, for once, as he glanced over at Hermione.

Then, she fainted.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Through Your Eyes: **

The only sound heard throughout the whole office was the tapping of Draco Malfoy's long and slender fingers, as he tapped Dumbledore's desk, looking bored.

He was about to open his mouth to whistle a tune when somebody's wand came smacking down on top of his fingers.

Draco looked up, surprised, into the beady black eyes of his godfather, Severus Snape, and also his Potion's master.

"What are we going to do with you, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, tiredly.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, and let out a sigh before asking, "Do you _know _how much damage you have caused?"

When the boy did not answer, she turned to Severus and glared at him, "Didn't you tell your godson to be careful? This potion was dangerous, and no doubt that this young child sitting in front of me should not have been allowed to mess around with it."

Severus drawled out, "Well, quite frankly I _trusted _my godson. As you can see now, that trust is now gone. I thought I trained Draco better than that, but he obviously still had and has issues against Muggleborns."

Draco's eyes flashed and he spoke up, "What's so bad? So what? I'm pretty sure Granger deserved to be blind. She's just a filthy Mudblood who doesn't deserve to go to Hogwarts, let alone call herself a witch!"

Professor Dumbledore slammed his hand down onto his desk and stood up, staring into Draco's eyes.

"That's enough!" he exclaimed, "That … is … enough," he said once more.

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Head of House stared at the Headmaster, waiting for orders as to what to do.

"Mr. Malfoy, you obviously do not know how much damage you have inflicted upon a bright and wonderful girl. Do you not know that she, just like you, has goals, dreams, and hopes? She is as much of a human being as you are! And thanks to you, you've now ruined all of her plans she has once made for her future. I am very disappointed in you. I thought us Professors at Hogwarts have taught you better than that. You both were chosen as _Head Boy_and _Head Girl!_That means that the Professors and I thought that you both could handle the pressure of school and work together in a diligent and fashionable manner! I am very sorry to say, but I thought wrong," said Dumbledore, shaking his head sadly.

Draco stared at Dumbledore, still looking bored.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you see? She's a Mudblood! She doesn't even belong in the Wizarding World. Her type should all be dead."

A cry of outrage came from the Gryffindor's Head of House, and even Snape managed to look a bit shocked.

The Headmaster stood up from his place behind his office table.

"You have gone too far. Just because your father was killed in the war a couple of months ago by Ms. Granger does not give you the right to have an ongoing act of prejudice around her," Dumbledore gravely said.

Draco's eyes flashed and he stood up as well. He was even a bit taller than Dumbledore now, so he looked down at the old Headmaster.

"What do _you_ know?" he sneered, "Stay out of _my _personal affairs!" Draco snapped.

Dumbledore's voice shook with emotion as he began to tell Draco of his punishment.

"Because you do not see the equality between Muggle-borns and Purebloods, your punishment will make you see how much similar the two are. You have already damaged a life, Mr. Malfoy. And until Severus can come up with a potion that will help Ms. Granger to regain her sight, you will have to be her personal helper."

Draco gave a look of pure hatred, "**What** are you talking about? Are you crazy?" he demanded.

Dumbledore ignored the seventh year, "Which means you and her will be sharing a tower together. You will have to take her to the Great Hall and help her eat her food. Since the two of you have the same classes, you will have to take her to each and every one of them. You must help her with her homework. Simply stated, everywhere Hermione Granger goes, you must be with her."

Draco shook his head, "This is unbelievable! Even to the bathroom?" he asked the Headmaster.

"We will discuss those matters later," snapped Professor McGonagall.

"I think it's time for you to head on over to the Hospital Wing. I want you to be there as soon as Ms. Granger is awake, am I clear?" asked Severus Snape.

Draco nodded his head gloomily and then he looked up, asking, "Potter and Weasley will never allow me to be with Granger, let alone every minute of every day!"

"Stop trying to get out of this punishment, Draco," said Severus, "You will do as you were told. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be informed about the situation between the two of you."

After Draco left the room, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall settled down into two empty chairs.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"What if he tries to kill her?" she asked him.

Professor Snape scoffed under his breath.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, slowly choosing his words, "I believe in Mr. Malfoy. He never had a chance to reveal his true side. His father covered that up. Perhaps when he spends time with Ms. Granger, his true colors will show up. I want both of you to watch over the pair, am I clear? Make sure he treats Ms. Granger with the respect that she deserves."

Dumbledore looked over his moon spectacles, gazing sternly at the two Professors sitting in front of him. They nodded their heads solemnly.

"Oh, and please make sure that their tower is best suited to Ms. Granger's condition," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a terrible headache, feeling as if somebody was pounding her head with a hammer. Her eyes felt on fire, and she tried to rub them.

"Oh no!" cried Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione opened her eyes, trying to locate the nurse who was now rushing at the young girl.

"Do _not _touch your eyes, am I clear?" scolded the nurse.

Hermione shook her head, trying to see.

"Wha-What's happening?" she cried.

"Why can't I see anything?" her voice began to take on a shrill tone, getting higher and higher by the second.

Madam Pomfrey said in a soothing tone of voice, patting her arm to try to calm her down, "Do not overreact. You will be able to see fine."

"Then why the heck am I not seeing you?" Hermione demanded.

"I … well, you see," started the nurse, not wanting to give the bad news to the young girl, which would most likely ruin her life.

"Just tell her, Poppy," said a tired voice from behind the nurse.

Hermione raised her head, then put it back down, remembering that she had a piece of stupid cloth stuck to her eyes, preventing her from seeing.

"A couple of days ago," began the nurse, "you were in Potions, concocting the _Caecus Oculus _Potion."

Hermione nodded, remembering her arguments with Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, your … ah," the nurse stopped, unable to say anything anymore.

"My godson was stupid enough to accidentally get some of the Potion to fall into your eyes," Snape broke in flatly.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked around blindly for somebody to say that he or she was joking. Hearing nothing, she realized that Snape was _not _joking.

"I … I," she burst into tears, falling back down onto her bed.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the seventh year Gryffindor, trying to comfort her.

"Take off that ridiculous piece of cloth from her eyes," said Snape.

Madam Pomfrey glared at the Potions Master, but did as he suggested, or rather, commanded.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Granger," said the Nurse, bowing her head apologetically.

Hermione raised her hands to touch her eyes. She waved them in front of herself and seeing nothing, she opened her mouth in shock.

"I … I really am blind?" she asked the teachers, feeling more and more heartbroken by the second.

"Well, until Professor Snape can come up with an antidote. But that may take years. In the meantime, you will have Mr. Malfoy attend you. He will be with you always," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione's dull brown eyes flashed, "I don't want to even _talk _to that no good for nothing rascal!"

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, but you will have to adjust to this situation. He was the one who hurt you, and in return, he has to help you."

"You mean I have to have an unwilling guide to help me?" she asked incredulously.

Hermione snorted, "How do I know that he won't poison me or anything?"

Professor Dumbledore said gently, "Give Mr. Malfoy some trust."

Hermione raised her head, aiming her words at the location of the Headmaster.

"You want me to trust a man that _hates _Mudbloods? He was the one who hurt me! You want me to _trust _him?" she asked Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said firmly, "Yes."

Hermione threw back her hands and fell back onto her white pillow.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well, he will be taking you to all your lessons. You will have to learn how to read Braille, I suppose and-"

Hermione said dully, "I already know how. I learned from my parents."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Brilliant. You'll be sharing a tower together. Everything inside will be harmless. You'll be able to make your way around. And Mr. Malfoy will have to help you, not only on your meals, but on your homework, as well."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't need homework help from him. I can figure it out on my own," she said, raising her chin confidently.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Well, all right. Just … understand, he's going through guilt as well."

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "I'm sure he is."

All of the Professors left except for Professor McGonagall. She knelt down besides Hermione's bed.

"Listen Ms. Granger. I know you're going through a tough time. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask, all right?" she asked the witch.

Hermione nodded and smiled briefly before turning to face the wall.

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Ms. Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

She walked over to the door, and paused, turning to look back at the bright witch. Shaking her head, she turned off the lights and exited the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Uh … so, Draco … you are … uh … really going to be staying with the Mudblood?" asked Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco's dumb goons.

Draco glanced up from the trunk he was packing, and his cold gray eyes flashed angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you idiot? Yes!"

He threw in the last of his stuff into his trunk and snapped his fingers.

Gregory Goyle and Crabbe both came willingly, and sat on top of Draco's trunk.

"It's really stupid, actually. Me having to go help the pathetic Mudblood," said Draco, snapping his overflowing trunk of clothes shut.

He told both Goyle and Crabbe to move aside.

The two cronies got off of the trunk and stood uncomfortably by the door.

"Um, good luck then," offered Crabbe feebly.

"Luck? I don't need any luck!" said Draco, growing angrier by the second.

He forgot why he even kept the two around him. They were as useless as an old bag of dirt!

"But, I heard that she's in a really bad mood," spoke up Goyle.

Crabbe nodded his head, "She's so mad that she might even _kill_," he said, chuckling to himself, finding that particularly funny.

Draco scanned his room one last time, while saying, "She won't kill me. She's blind, for Merlin's sake!"

He grabbed a hold of his trunk and began sliding it towards the door.

"I'll be seeing you two later," he said, nodding at them before leaving the room.

* * *

"This will be your new place to dwell in," said Professor McGonagall.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Who the heck used the word 'dwell' anymore, anyway?

She led him to a secluded part of the school.

"Only you and Ms. Granger will be able to enter this part of Hogwarts. It is being guarded very securely. We do not want anything to happen to either of you. Not even Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be able to tread along here," she warned him.

Draco nodded his head, urging her to get on with the 'tour'.

"You see this?" she asked him, beckoning Draco to a big crack in the middle of the wall. Place your right hand over the crack, and say the password that you were informed of earlier," she instructed him.

Draco sighed, but whispered, "Love is blind."

The crack in the middle of the wall began to glow a bright yellow, resulting in Draco covering his eyes.

The crack expanded, revealing a big room.

"This will be your living accommodations for the rest of the year. And since you and Ms. Granger are both the Head Boy and Head Girl, I'm sure that the two of you will have lots of planning to do. I trust that I can leave you here?" she asked him.

Draco nodded his head again.

"Good," said Professor McGonagall, "And just know, the Professors and I will be coming in from time to time to check on the two of you. Treat Ms. Granger with respect, you hear me, boy?" she asked him.

Draco stared at the back of the Transfiguration Professor's head, rolling his eyes, but following her into the room.

He was greeted with a room that immediately reminded him of Christmas. The walls were Gryffindor red and the carpet was Slytherin green. The couches were both red and green, and the ceiling of the room was a swirl of green and red.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"The walls all have a bar, guiding Ms. Granger to wherever she needs to go. You will have to help her, and get her familiarized with this room. I do not want her falling all over the place."

Draco smirked at the thought of Hermione Granger falling on her own robes.

Professor McGonagall sent the Head Boy a quick glare, but ignored his comment.

"Your room is to the left, and Ms. Granger's room is on the right. Everything in this tower has been modified, to fit Ms. Granger's … situation. I trust that you two will be cordial to one another?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. Ms. Granger will be here shortly. Do try to make her feel at home. I do _not _want you making her feel bad. Her situation is already really bad, and anything you do to her _will _result in expulsion, am I clear?"

Draco sneered, but nodded again.

"I will be seeing you shortly then, Mr. Malfoy," she said, before exiting the Tower.

* * *

Hermione opened her dull brown eyes wide, her eyes not really focusing on a particular spot.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!" she cried, tears spilling out of her eyes.

The Professors looked at one another, their hearts reaching out to the poor girl.

"Ms. Granger, you _must_!" insisted Madam Pomfrey.

"Why _Malfoy_ of all people?" she asked, shuddering with disdain.

"He was the one who caused this mess. He needs to realize how much he has hurt you," said Professor Snape coldly.

"He doesn't even care! What makes you think he'll start now? And what about my friends? What if I need to talk to them?" Hermione protested.

"You will still be going to your usual classes, so you will be able to see … talk to them, I mean," Professor McGonagall said, rushing the last phrase.

"But what if I want to talk to them outside of class? I need a life!" said Hermione, tears dropping from her frustrated face onto the bed sheets of the Nurse's Office.

Professor McGonagall sadly looked over at Madam Pomfrey, "Do try not to fret dear. Mr. Malfoy _is_ feeling guilty, you know?"

Hermione scoffed, "Well, he should. He's such an idiot!" she said, shuddering at the thought of him.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Now Ms. Granger, do not say things like that about your fellow Head Boy."

"But he was the one who caused this whole mess!" she said, raising her once limp hand to her eyes, gesturing that she was blind.

"It was an accident," said Professor Snape, rolling his eyes.

Before Hermione could give a retort, Madam Pomfrey stepped in and said, "My, look at the time! It's time for Ms. Granger to get going back to her tower with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head, her hands clutching onto the bed sheets, as if she was trying to hold on for dear life.

"You can't make me go!" she exclaimed, "I _won't _go!"

Professor Snape sighed, "Do we _have _to do this the _hard _way?"

He took out his wand from his pocket inside of his long black robe.

Waving it as if it was a toy, he said, _"Wingardium Leviosa," _and with that, Hermione felt herself being lifted up into the air.

She began to have a fit, pounding the sheets (which were floating on air) and tossing her head from left to right.

Professor Snape looked a bit amused, and he said, "That won't help, you know?"

Professor McGonagall hushed him and took over, taking her wand and gaining control of Hermione, who was still floating in the air, floated her out of the Hospital Wing and into her new home.

* * *

Professor McGonagall gently set down the thrashing girl onto the floor.

"Ms. Granger, you're there."

Hermione immediately stopped acting like a young child, and blushed.

The Head of Gryffindor took the Head Girl's hand and placed it on the crack in the wall, like she had instructed Draco to do earlier.

"Why don't you say the password now?" suggested the woman.

Hermione dully said the three words, "Love is blind" and before she knew it, she was pushed into her new tower by Professor McGonagall.

"Everything in this room is suited to your situation," said Professor McGonagall. "There are bars connected to the walls, helping you to reach your destination. There are no stairs here, and no abrupt turns, either. Hopefully you will become familiar with this room, since you will need to stay in it until Severus finds a cure for you."

Hermione nodded her head again, already walking around the common room of the tower.

"Don't hesitate to call me, if you need anything. Just ask Mr. Malfoy; he'll know what to do," she said, giving Hermione a pat of 'good luck' before leaving.

* * *

Hermione walked around the now empty common room. She felt along the walls, the chairs, the couches, the tables, everything. She was currently feeling along the fireplace when she felt somebody standing behind her, boring his eyes into her back.

"Can I help you?" she asked Draco Malfoy, without even pausing.

Draco looked confused for a moment, before saying arrogantly, "I don't need _your _help. You're just a Mudblood, and now you're blind! You're good for _nothing._"

Hermione straightened up, and walked to where she thought Draco was standing. She came surprisingly close, and was right in front of him when she said, "Shut up."

And then she slapped him in the face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, I'm so sorry for not updating _any _of my stories sooner. I've been really busy, and every time I sat down to write, I would get distracted and just write a page or two. With swimming, school, and everything, I've barely had anytime to myself.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have _not _abandoned any of my stories, just to let you all know. I would never do that! Thanks for all your support! Please review.


End file.
